Taking out some time
by NikDRomancemaker xD
Summary: It's been 3 months after Jayden and Mia's wedding. They are happy with their relationship. Jayden wants to get physical with Mia again after their honeymoon in Switzerland because he finds that Mia seems more attractive and gorgeous. He tries to convince her. Will he be successful? Better story than summary
1. Convincing to no avail

**I am back with a new Jia/Jaymia idea. This story is rated ****M ****for bad language and it is only for mature teens, i.e. ****MT**

**Story**

It's been 3 months after Jayden and Mia's wedding. They are happy with their relationship. Jayden wants to get physical with Mia again after their honeymoon in Switzerland because he finds that Mia seems more attractive and gorgeous. He tries to come closer to her to convince her, but she is always busy in her household activities, but then, Mia gets a wedding card from her Indian friend, Anya. Things widely change for Jayden after getting invited…

**Jayden's POV**

So we are going to India for attending Mia's friend's marriage ceremony. Mia is again busy in preparations for our journey to India. Why doesn't she have time for me?

I was looking at the wedding invite in my room when I saw Mia coming out of the bathroom (in the room).

**Story**

*_Mia comes out of the bathroom with wet, damp hair wearing a short pink bathroom robe. Jayden keeps looking at her in amusement and some drops of water from her hair get splattered on Jayden's face. Jayden walks from behind and smells her hair. Mia recognizes him near her and turns around*_

**Jayden's POV**

She was looking stunning as she turned around. We both noticed that we were very close. We couldn't resist leaning in a kiss. Little drops of water from her hair tips were falling on the ground. I pulled her a little above so we could maintain a level of kissing. She was now standing on her toes, holding my shirt firmly. I pulled her waist calmly against myself and I could tell that we _both_ could not stop. I don't know what happened to me but I started trailing my way to her moist neck. She too, did not stop me from doing so. Instead, her hands roamed around my hair while I had leant in ,drifting my lips on her neck. My mouth travelled to her chest but the cloth did not let me go on. I was about to remove it and suddenly, the telephone rang. Mia ran out of the room to pick it up and our moment was ruined.  
_"Damn! Can we never have our romantic time?" _I thought to myself as I walked out of the room to see Mia.  
She had her left leg lifted up against the wall while her fingers rolled the telephone wire. She was looking very sexy. I took a seat on the couch and grabbed the newspaper to read it but I couldn't concentrate in reading when Mia was standing like that, that too with wet hair, and her skin full of moist. She was talking for hours…  
At last, she putted the phone receiver down. She gave me a look and was walking to the kitchen until I asked, "Whom were you talking for so long?" She said to him, "You know I told about my friend's wedding…" I replied, "Yea what was her name? Any or something…" She smiled and said, "Her name is Anya. Her mom had called me." I looked down and said, "Oh, okay." She was leaving when I took out her name; she turned and asked, "What happened?" I softly said, "Umm…I need to talk to you about something." She made a weird look and said, "Later, Jayden. I have a lot of packing to do. I have to make the breakfast first!" She walked out to the kitchen. I followed her; she was standing facing the kitchen counted. I stood behind her, leaving no space between us. I whispered in her ear, "It is important, Mia." She shivered a little as my breath touched her mild skin.

I turned her around and she said, "Okay, tell me." I took a deep breath and said, "Mia, you know...from the past few days you are keeping spaces from me. Yes I know that you are being busy now-a-days… but can you please take out some time for us?" Mia started moving her finger, making small circles on my chest and said, "I know Jay but I have so much work to do for the whole day and I know that you are feeling down because of that. But it will all be fine again." I looked in her eyes and pulled her waist. She circled her hands around my neck. I said, "When will it be fine..?I am eager for that day. Every day I wake up wishing that you will give me some of your time." We were closer by now, she kissed my cheek and said, "The days' not very far… we try to come closer and something pops up between us." I whispered, "Why not now?" She said to me, "But Jayden, you know I can't. I have to pack up our stuff and I have a lot more to do." I said to her convincingly, "There are still two days left for our journey. I promise that I will help you tomorrow to get all the things done. But please Mia, I don't want to let this moment go…" There was silence between us for some second when she said, "You're right." I kissed her gently.  
She slightly opened her mouth and my tongue entered it. We broke apart and I took her in my arms. I walked us to the room and seated her on the bed. I locked the door and sat beside her to continue our kiss.

I was kissing her madly. She soothed my wild lips so we could enjoy each and every second. I was happy to be with her after such a long time so I needed her terribly, but she made us go slow. I smiled inside the kiss and she could feel my wide smile. I trailed to her ear and bitted it. She removed my shirt and it fell on the bed. She was moving her hands on my abs while I directly tried to remove her robe, and then…UGH! The door bell rang. We jolted apart and I slapped my forehead. She looked unsatisfied. She said to me, "Go and open the door, I am wearing a robe…" I realized that and wore my shirt and ran to open the door. It was a courier. I closed the door and Mia snatched the box from my hand and opened it anxiously. I could see great excitement in her eyes. There were two tickets to India and a letter in the box. Mia read the letter aloud. It read: -

_Dear Mia,_

_How are you? I am sorry that your tickets have been proponed one day before. So you have a day for your flight. I am so anxious to see you after two years! And I hope to see your hubby, Jayden for the first time.  
_Mia gave me a look and continued reading

_I just want to see who this guy you always keep talking about...is_

_Hoping to see you soon._

_Your loving friend,_

_Anya._

I turned my face towards Mia, she asked me, "What are you looking at?" He replied, "So, you always keep talking about me..?" She started blushing and turned around. She said, "Not that much…" Mia's cheeks were flushed red and pink. My hands went around her waistbu she moved and said, "We only have one day left and I have so much to do! You have to help me!" I had to agree and again, our moment was ruined.

**Mia's POV (Next Day – early morning 6:00 am)**

I am done with everything and I only have to wake up Jayden now. We still have 2 hours to leave but I think he should wake up. I went inside our room and saw Jayden sleeping silently, peacefully. I sprinkled some water on his face and he woke up and said, "Two minutes more…" I moved him and said, "Jayden you don't want to get late right." He didn't reply me, sleeping deeply. I yelled at him, "OKAY! WAKE UP WHEN YOU WANT TO, I AM GOING!" As I stood up he pulled my hand and I fell on top of him. We both were lost in out eye contact. He moved some of my hair from my face and his hands reached my waist. He was about to kiss me when I stopped him and said, "get readey, Jayden. We have to leave…" He sighed and got up.

After getting ready we had a silent breakfast. It was 7:20 am by reached the flight on time.  
**Flight**

Mia was sleeping contentedly. Jayden was looking at the cute sight of her wife. He was smiling. He understood that Mia was tired after doing so much in the morning. Sitting beside her, Jayden thought, "I am so close to her right now but I cannot touch her _like that."_

They reached India after a journey of 18 hours…

**How was it? I know I might have made some mistakes but there's something interesting in the next chapter. Will try my best to update soon. **** Could you please be kind enough to review?**


	2. Luck Day for Jayden

**SORRY IF I HAVE OPENED A HINDI DICTIONARY…lol. It is an ****M**** rated story so read at your own risk :s**

**Mia's POV**

****We reached India and my friend came to pick me up at the airport. We were so exhausted and sleepy, even after having so much sleep I was tired. I wonder what Jayden did in the plane. He might have slept too…

When we were in the car with my friend Anya and some of her friends, Anya was continuously looking at Jayden. She said to him, "So you are Jayden… Mia talks too much about you. I thought that it was just out of boundaries but after seeing you I guess she was right. You have _that_ thing, ha! Nice choice, Mia!" Jayden looked at Mia, which made her blush. Anya said in a mischievous tone, "Ahem…ahem…looks like someone's too shy!" Mia said annoyingly, "Shut up Anya!" Anya replied, "Okay, ma'am! I am sorry!" We reached her house in an hour. It was decorated totally Indian.

There was a streamer made from dandelion flower on the entrance. Streamers are called _toran_ in Hindi. I saw white marble pillars in the veranda enrolled with roses. A golden arch stood in the veranda. I forgot what veranda was called in Hindi! Oh it was like….umm…yeah…. _baraamda_. There was a small pool-like structure in the temple. Temple in Hindi is called _mandir_… There were rose-petals in the pool-like structure. It smelled like rosewater also known as _gulab jal _in Hindi. I asked Anya's mother what was that pool used as, it was very small. She said that the idols of God called _murti_ in Hindi are washed there, i.e. they take bath there. Bath in Hindi is called _snaan_. I was learning new Hindi words…

It was time for customs and traditions now. I wore a long bridal skirt like thing which was called _ghagra_. The whole set made me wearing a _chudidaar. _ I received many compliments when I wore it. I couldn't see Jayden anywhere. He might be in his room, I thought. Surprisingly, Jayden came down wearing a _sherwaani_ and sat beside me. I joined my hands and wished _NAMASTE _to the old people. _Namaste_ means hello or giving respect.

The first tradition was the _kaudi khel. _Tradition is called _rasam_ in Hindi Anya's mother informed, there will be a dish filled with red color water. Some shells will be added in it. Maybe like 3… The husband and wife have to pour their hands in it to find the _kaudis_ (shells). The one finding more shells wins. It is said that the winner rules the house. It means that if the wife wins, it will be like the family goes on her directions. One by one everybody played. It was Jayden and Mia's turn now. They both were smiling at each other while their hands were wandering in the deep dish. Jayden found one shell and the men yelled, "We have to win!" Jayden smiled at Mia and grabbed her wrist inside the water. Mia widened her eyes and somehow managed to free herself. She found two _kaudis_ together and the women yelled, "YEAH! We won!" So Mia will be ruling Jayden's house. Jayden thought to himself, "What's the big deal! She already rules the house…I have to obey her orders every time, naturally." He smiled.

The whole day was spent in completing traditions and I was so tired. When I entered my room I saw Jayden sitting on our bed, as if he was waiting for me. I asked him, "I thought you might be sleeping." I sat beside on the bed beside him to remove my shoes. He said, "I was just waiting for you…" He pulled my arm and started giving kisses on it. I was dizzy and sleepy at that time. I got up and said, "Hold on, Jayden. Please…I am so tired. I need some rest. The wedding is tomorrow and I have to wake up early at 5 am. I am sorry."

He stared me with sorrow and said softly, "Oh, no problem." He silently turned his back to me and laid himself on the bed. He was soon asleep. I felt bad for him. But there's too much to do tomorrow.

**Next Day (Morning 5:15 am)**

**Jayden's POV**

I woke up just to see if Mia was awake. I couldn't see her on the bed so it was sure that she was preparing. I thought to myself, _"What should I do now? Go back to sleep? Nah."_ I got ready and came out of the room. The house was silent. I could only see some ladies in the hall. I asked them, "Oh hey, have you seen my wife?" They giggled and left without answering me. I searched everywhere. Finally, I found her in the kitchen preparing meals with some of her friends. He friend was just sitting there. She anxiously tugged Mia's arm and said, "Ohhhh…looks like Mr. Jayden cannot stay without Mia for a second so he's come here searching for her." I couldn't resist blushing. I don't know if it looked stupid. Mia gave Anya an angry look. Anya said to her, "Sorry, sorry" Anya took out her tongue at Mia teasing her. Mia said to me, "Jayden what are you doing here at this time?" I was confused and I asked her, "Am I not supposed to be?" She looked at Anya than back to me and said, "No Jayden, men are not supposed to roam around at this time at the day of a wedding…" I was still confused. Anya said to me, "Chill Jayden…Nothing's gonna happen. You didn't know about it. It's not your fault." I thought, "That is why those women were giggling at me. Anya closed the door so that nobody could see me in the kitchen. Mia and her fellow friends were staring at me. I sat down beside Mia and said, "You need some help?" She said, "No, Im good. Thanks." Anya was noticing us talking silently, she smiled. I asked Anya, "Hey, I have heard that India's farms are very beautiful. Can I see them?" Anya's eyes shot up and she said, "Oh sure, Mia knows where they are. You can go with her."I came to know Anya's plan. I smiled and said, "Let's go Mia!" Mia made a confused face and said, "Jayden I think I should stay here, I will be needed her." My face frowned as she said that. I said, "Okay." I left the kitchen after that.

**Afternoon**

Anya and Mia were talking and suddenly their topic was changed to JAYDEN. Anya said to her, "Mia, you didn't behave well with Jayden." Mia said, "But, I had a lot of work to do." Anya replied, "I know but, Mia can't you understand? The way he looks at you…any husband doesn't look at his wife like that, _after his marriage!_" Anya said to her, "Mia you're so lucky that you have someone like Jayden! He loves you so much… just try to see it in his eyes someday. People change after getting wedded. But Jayden hasn't. You know the person I'm going to marry? His name is Aryan. He has cheated on me twice, but still I want to get related with him because I love him." Mia realized her mistake. Up till now she made Jayden feel so bad. Jayden had done so much for her and now she understood his feelings. Anya shaked her a little and said, "Mia, you have to value Jayden. You are the first and last thing on his mind." Anya left, leaving her to think about the topic for some time.

**Wedding Time**

Mia did not feel like going in front of Jayden after what she did with him. She was looking like a bride herself, better than Anya. She was clad in red, wearing shining gold border saree As she was walking downstairs, she noticed Jayden staring at her.

**Jayden's POV  
**She is looking wonderful. I don't know why is she going away from me now-a days.

I and Mia took out some photographs with the others but she did not talk to me. I saw her eating meals. I did the same and then we got back at the wedding. When they bride and groom were taking the seven rounds, I noticed that I couldn't find Mia. I was searching for her and I asked a lady if she had seen her. She said, "I just saw her going to her room." I went upstairs to our room to see Mia standing near the window with the light dimmed. I slowly walked towards her and I was about rest my hand on her shoulder. But I pulled it back, I thought she had not noticed me but she took my wrist and rested it on her waist. I could feel how close we were. Suddenly a cool wave of wind drew and the door was shut tight. I was feeling anxious about what would happen next. She removed her hairclip and threw it on the floor, making her hair collapse on her back. She turned around and landed her hand on my chest. I asked, "Mia..?" She blinked her eyes slowly and said, "Today is the day you were eager for…" I smiled and said, "What if Anya needs you ...? She moved her hands a little lower and said, "She has a honeymoon today…" I grinned and leant a little lower and kissed her. We shared an adoring kiss for a long time. We broke apart and looked at each other for some seconds.

I took her in my arms and carried her to the bed. I sat beside her and we continued kissing. She started unbuttoning my _sherwaani_ but I stopped her hands. She looked at me and I said, "Not so fast. I am not gonna let this moment go." She smiled and I pushed on the bed, climbing on top of her. I kissed her deeply. I needed her so terribly this time! I started trailing my way to her neck while she caressed my jaw. I was drifting my mouth on her neck like crazy with my hands on her hips. A moan escaped her lips.

I lifted her above and she started clinching my hair. She removed my _sherwaani_ and her hands roamed on my chest and abs. I stopped my action and looked at her. She removed her earrings, necklace and _payal_, keeping them aside. I wildly wrapped her arms and shove her on the bed. She untied the rope of my pants and threw it aside. I wanted to see her inside thing. She rose up a little and I remove her saree, pulling it off.

I immediately remove her blouse and_ ghagra_, leaving her to wear a bra and panties. I trailed my lips on her stomach and chest for a long time. I removed her bra, staring at her exposed breasts. I devoured the sight of her breasts for some time. I bent a little and started sucking her soft skin. She was huffing like crazy. I loved to hear her moans and sounds. I knew she was getting a tickling sensation. She couldn't open her eyes for some time. I didn't notice her removing my underwear. When I was done with her breasts, I removed her underwear too. She was very wet by now. I rubbed her thighs and hips, kissing her deeply. She was caressing my lower region, erecting it. I heaved softly. I jostled her on the bed and inserted my erection into her. I slowly started plunging myself in and out of her so that she would not have to bear pain. I kept moving in and out while nibbling her neck and biting her ear. Her hands were moving on my hair. I could say she was feeling intense pleasure. After some time, she whispered in my ear, "Faster, Jayden." I looked in her eyes and started thrusting a little faster. After some time, she experienced an orgasm. She was full of bliss and I could not stop now. I started thrusting extremely fast which made her moan loud, "J-Jayden…aahh…" A moan would escape her lips after each thrust. She had to orgasm again after my strokes. After making her orgasm twice, I slided out of her. As soon as I came out, I ejaculated.

After a long-lasting kiss, we went under covers and were asleep.

**Next Day**

Arriving in India proved to be fortunate for Jayden. When we were loading our car to go to the airport Anya's mom asked, "We could not see half-the-time of the wedding. Where were you?" Jayden and Mia looked at each other for a while and said together, "We just had some work." They immediately entered the car before anyone could say anything else.

After coming back to their home, Jayden and Mia used to have their time whenever they needed.

**Someone had sent me a private message saying, "Hi I am a Jia fan. You are a great writer. Could you please make a new M rated story and a song-fic for Jia?" **

**So, I think the song-fic will need time, but story if for sure! **

**THANKS FOR READING…PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! 3**


End file.
